


For You

by Val_Creative



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bottom Merlin, Crossover, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, Happy Ending, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Rough Sex, Top Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3456041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not a union of love. It’s a marriage of convenience and they all damn well know it. Merlin knows it, from the moment he’s entered the spacious, dark hut without his clothes, and when his backside hits the fur-covered bed.</p><p>He’s the last warlock on this earth, and ‘promised’ for Arthur Pendragon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For You

**Author's Note:**

> For anon's request: "merthur: Arthur is a powerful savage warrior king who is given merlin as a husband/consort. virgin!merlin doesnt know how sex works so arthur just fucks him rough (mild dub-con) so merlin asks gwen (or whoever) to tell him how arthur likes it and then he learns for arthur which arthur appreciates/loves. ((kind of like dany and khal in GoT)) :D"
> 
> DEANONING FOR MERLICFICDRIVETHRU AS FIC'S AUTHOR!

*

It’s not a union of love. It’s a  _marriage of convenience_  and they all damn well know it. Merlin knows it, from the moment he’s entered the spacious, dark hut without his clothes, and when his backside hits the fur-covered bed.

He’s the last warlock on this earth, and ‘promised’ for Arthur Pendragon.

He may be equal height to Arthur, maybe an inch or two of a difference, but Merlin is  _nowhere near_  as powerfully built. He’s not king of these lands. He hasn’t destroyed his enemies in fearsome battle. Merlin is cautious and spry and all bones, and Arthur’s meaty thighs feel like they could crush him. 

Merlin’s not entirely sure—he can’t  _see_  a thing. 

But, he can feel Arthur’s wet,  _large_ fingers enter him, stretching him… the thickness of a cock being fed inside him, causing so much pressure and ache that Merlin gasps out. He’s not entirely sure of what’s expected of him. 

Arthur tells him nothing. He only holds Merlin down on the bear-skin, pinning himself with his mighty, heavy weight, right on Merlin’s arse. He grunts periodically, thrusting and slamming his cock deeper into Merlin’s hole, ignoring the tightened, choking gasps and how his consort  _quivers_.

*

One of the maids in the camp, lovelier than the others by far with her bright brown eyes and brown skin, spends her time with Merlin. She helps him bathe.

"He’s had you," Gwen says, perceptively. She rinses the soap from dark curls.

"I don’t know what’s to be  _had_.” He complains, resisting a faint pout as Merlin tilts his drippy head backwards and stares at her pleadingly, “It’s not as if he  _talks_  about what’s going to happen in our marriage bed. Or what he  _wants._ ”

"The king had his throat slashed in the wilds of Camlann, a few years ago." She smiles at the ashamed expression on Merlin’s face, not out of harshness, but in reassurance of his understanding. "You needn’t fear Arthur. He is kind, but difficult to reach when he means to be stubborn. You’ll find other ways…"

He raises an eyebrow, slowly, because Gwen’s cheeks turn hot.

” _Such as_?” When silence greets him, and her lower lip pinches between Gwen’s teeth, it dawns on Merlin. “Oh,  _you’ve_  had him,” he says, astonished.

"Of my own volition, yes." She smiles again, but her eyes sultry and dark, as Gwen unlaces her robe. "Let me show you how."

*

He swears Gwen’s the perfect teacher, because Merlin believes he’s ready this time.

He grabs onto the back of Arthur’s head, digging his pale fingers into blood-smeared, yellow locks. Merlin kisses him hard and long enough to make his own eardrums throb, and it’s a fantastic sign that Arthur’s cock stirs against his Merlin’s belly, already rutting and slick with eagerness.

But instead of Arthur pinning him down, nudging Merlin’s legs apart and  _taking_ —Merlin pushes the warrior-king gently on his back, straddling above him. 

" _Arthur_ ,” he whimpers, undulating himself and letting Arthur push up into him, gladdened to have prepare himself with the oil and a couple of his fingers. 

Merlin repeats Arthur’s name, combining it with grunts and broken moans, unable to think properly, bouncing wildly and uncoordinated with thrusts. He wants to spill himself on Arthur,  _needs_ Arthur to fill him with heat and his seed.

Because he’s the king’s consort, husband to Arthur Pendragon, Merlin gets exactly what he desires, bucking and red-faced and screaming in pleasure. 

In the midst of it, he feels Arthur’s lips press on his, opening up lovingly and swallowing down his noises. Merlin’s fingers absently trace the neck-scar.

" _Arthur_ ,” Merlin repeats once more, equally as lovingly.

*


End file.
